


The Visitor

by clowchan



Category: Chitty Chitty Bang Bang - All Media Types, The Good Fight (TV), Trouble in the Heights (2011)
Genre: M/M, Nevactacus, Short Story, character exploration, done for funsies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25087588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clowchan/pseuds/clowchan
Summary: Caractacus meets Nevada's lawyer lol
Relationships: Caractacus Potts/Nevada Ramirez
Kudos: 12
Collections: Nevactacus





	The Visitor

“ _Oye_ , Crackpott,” Nevada walks by as the other was tinkering with the Dinner Machine.

He stops, “Hmmm?”

“My lawyer’s stopping by,” he grabs a cup of coffee.

“ _Lawyer?_ ” He places a screwdriver down, looking worried, “Is everything ok?”

“Yeah. Just taking care of some things,” he sips his coffee.

“Oh,” Caractacus smiles a little. “Good.”

Nevada sets the cup down. Placing a hand on his shoulder, he gives it a light squeeze, “Seriously, it’s only business.”

Caractacus relaxes under his touch and resumes his work.

15 minutes later a loud knock came from the front door. Nevada opens it. There was an air of confidence as soon as the man walked into the room. Almost too cocky. Caractacus understood why Nevada liked him. He had a thick dark brown beard, neatly coifed hair, wore a sharp dark blue double-breasted suit, and carried a black leather briefcase in his right hand. Everything about him screamed money and self-importance, including his cologne. He wore so much it made Caractacus scrunch up his nose. The man glares at the inventor and then back to Nevada, “Thought you said you had no visitors.”

“He lives here.”

“Him?” The man scans him up and down. “Colourful.”

Caractacus should be used to Nevada’s company, but he hated the way the man looked at him. It felt invasive.

The man smirks, “Like a piece of ass? _Or more?_ ”

Caractacus scowls at the vulgar comment as his cheeks and ears flush.

“More. Plus, you’re not here to judge who I do, Bryan,” Nevada crosses his arms.

“At least yours are cute,” he says as he opens the briefcase pulling out the paperwork. “Some of my other clients - _No bueno_.”

“You know I pick the best,” Nevada gloats.

Caractacus wasn’t sure if he should stay and watch or head into his workshop. This Bryan made him feel uneasy and he didn’t trust him. At least Nevada was here. Yet he was curious. He walks into the kitchen to make a cup of tea to soothe his nerves. Sitting at the kitchen island, he pretends to doodle an invention. He reaches over and grabs a small phonograph looking contraption. Known as the Listening Device, he uses it to drop in on their conversation.

“-and you know how this fucking city is with permits,” Nevada says.

“Yeah but I have connections so it’ll be fine.” Bryan cocks an eyebrow, closing his suitcase, “When did you become legitimate? And care about the rules?”

“A few months ago.”

“ _That good?_ ”

“Huh?”

Bryan thumbs back to Caractacus. Caractacus purses his lips, finding it hard to ignore such a comment as he draws a schematic.

Nevada shrugs, “Partially the reason. And tired of my shit getting seized.”

“That’s why you have me,” Bryan pulls out a pen from his jacket’s inside pocket and hands it to Nevada.

“Yes. And that you’re such an asshole when it comes to loopholes.”

“I love compliments.”

The teakettle goes off and Caractacus takes it off the flame. He places a raspberry teabag in a cup and pours the boiling water. Sitting back down, he continues to listen.

Bryan asks, “I have to know - where’d you find that guy?”

“Long story.”

“He looks sweet. You should let me borrow him.”

“Kneef, _don’t_.”

“Oh shit, you’re serious?”

“Very fucking serious,” Nevada says darkly.

“Damn, ah well. Had to try.” He pulls a few more papers out and hands them to Nevada. “What about a threesome?” He snickers, which nearly made Caractacus spit out his drink.

Nevada stops signing. “If it was anyone else, but this one is _mine_ ,” he growls the last word.

Caractacus felt his heart flutter when he said that and he draws a small heart on the paper.

Nevada leans in and lowers his voice, “You’re lucky I need you or else I’d beat the shit out of you for suggesting that.”

“And I would sue your ass,” Bryan gets uncomfortably close. “And take _everything_.”

“You fucking would.”

Both men lean away and laugh hard. Caractacus wondered if there used to be something between the two. Nevada signs more papers and hands them back to Bryan, who says, “I think that’s it.” He reopens the briefcase and places all the paperwork back inside.

Caractacus turns off the Listening Device, gets up from his seat, and walks towards the two. Bryan and Nevada stand up and shake hands.

Bryan picks up his briefcase, looks at Caractacus, and then Nevada, “If you ever change your mind.”

Nevada shakes his head, “I won’t.”

“Nice meeting you...” He extends his hand out.

Caractacus almost didn’t want to touch him. However, his politeness takes over, responding with his first and last name.

“Potts.” The handshake was rough. He peers at Nevada, “See you next week.”

“Yeah.”

Bryan exits their apartment.

Caractacus sighs, “What an absolute knobhead.”

“That’s Bryan,” Nevada laughs.

“I don’t like him.”

“Nobody does. Except me cause he gets shit done.”

Caractacus gave a look of unease and smiles, “ _Mine_ , huh?”

“Spying on me?” Nevada gazes at the Listening Device and returns his attention back to Caractacus.

“I may have gotten nosey.”

“ _Nosey?_ Do you mean jealous?” Nevada wraps his arms around his waist.

Caractacus blinks, “By Jove no but there is one thing I want to know.”

“What?”

He caresses Nevada’s back, “Did you two...” He hesitates finishing the sentence. “Ever... You know?”

“ _Fuck?_ We might have a couple times.”

“Nevada,” Caractacus says with disappointment.

“You asked,” he smirks. “And long before I met you. We get drunk during our meetings and _things happen_.”

“He seems rough.”

Nevada raises an eyebrow, “Curious?”

Caractacus grimaces, “Not at all. Just judging by his handshake.”

“Should have you test mine.”

“I already know how you are in bed.”

“Mmm,” Nevada places his hands on his ass, squeezing it slightly. “And how am I?”

“Fine,” he teases.

“ _Fine?_ ” Nevada asked, a bit offended.

Caractacus cups his face and kisses him, “Alright. More than fine. Ok.”

“I oughta have Bryan test you out for that poor review,” Nevada clicks his tongue.

“Such a child,” he kisses him again. “Third time’s the charm - phenomenal.”

Nevada nods in approval, “And he is very rough. You’re better.”

“Thank you very much,” he smiles as he wraps Nevada’s necklace around his finger. “I aim to please.”

He bites his lip, “Wanna demonstrate?”

“Gladly,” Caractacus leads Nevada to their bedroom.


End file.
